Two tritium NMR reviews were prepared for the Encyclopedia of NMR, published in early 1996. Revision of these articles and review of galley proofs was required during this grant period. A full tritium NMR review was solicited some years ago by Jim Emsley as Editor for Progress in NMR Spectroscopy. Work on this review is now well-advanced, and it should be submitted in late summer 1996.